


An Old Tradition

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [15]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Light's display
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: The holidays are coming up and Jay takes Hailey to see where his mom took him growing up. Prompt by Daisyangel [Fanfiction.Net]. Full prompt inside. "One-Shot Sunday"
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: One-Shot Sunday [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	An Old Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Daisyangel (A Family): Hailey and Jay go to look at Christmas lights and displays while enjoying hot chocolate. Our town has something called Living Windows. The local shops decorate their storefronts and there people selling hot chocolate and other Christmas goodies.

"What do you think?" Hailey asks Jay as they finish decorating the small tree that they got for their apartment.

"I like it," Jay answers.

"But…" Hailey questions.

"But nothing."

"Jay," Hailey pushes.

"Hailey."

"This is our first Christmas together; it should be special."

"I know. And I don't need anything. Just you," he tells her, pulling the blonde into his arms.

"I love you too," Hailey replies, standing on her tiptoes to peck Jay's lips.

"We should do something," Jay tells her.

"Like what?"

"There's this light display that my mom always took Will and me to as kids. It starts the first week in December."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Hailey repeats.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Hailey asks in Jay's truck as they are driving.

"Nope."

"You know I hate surprises."

"I know. But I really want you to like this."

"Jay, I will. I get to spend time with you," Hailey reminds him. "This sounds like a pretty good night to me."

"Hailey-"

Hailey stops Jay by grabbing his hand and holding it in her own.

"When was the last time you came here?" Hailey asks, wanting to change the subject.

"When I was sixteen. Mom got too sick after that year and Will was off in med school and I joined the Army after I graduated."

"Thanks, Jay."

"For what?" He looks over at Hailey quickly before turning back to the road.

"For sharing this place with me," Hailey answers.

"You haven't seen it yet."

"But it's something that was special between you and your mom," Hailey tells him as they pull up in a parking lot.

"Ready?" Jay asks avoiding her last comment.

"Yeah," she smiles.

* * *

"This is amazing," Hailey tells Jay as she leans into his side, as they walk into the entrance of the lights display.

"We haven't even seen anything yet," Jay tells her, pulling the blonde detective into his side. "You want hot chocolate before we start?"

"That sounds good," Hailey answers, following Jay to the concessions stand.

After paying for their hot chocolate, the two detectives make their way to the entrance of the light display.

"Now, can I say this is amazing?" Hailey asks teasingly.

"It is," Jay answers, half with Hailey, half lost in a memory of his mother.

The two walk by each display slowly, wanting to take in the lights at each scene.

"Look, at this one," Hailey tells Jay pointing to a scene of a house with reindeers around it.

"Yeah," Jay smiles.

"Are you okay?" Hailey asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah. Every day," He whispers.

"I wish I could have met her," Hailey tells him softly.

"She would have liked you."

"I would have liked her too," Hailey tells him.

"How do you know?"

"Because she raised you. I know it was because of her you became the man that you are."

"Let's go to the next one," Jay tells her, trying to change the subject.

* * *

Hailey and Jay make their way through the lights display before deciding to walk to the next street over to look at the Christmas displays the shops have in their windows.

"What do you want to want to do for Christmas this year?" Hailey ask as they make their way back to his truck.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"We're spending the evening with the team and the next morning with your brother. So we have Christmas Eve and Christmas morning to ourselves."

"I like the sound of that."

"This is our first Christmas together. There any traditions you want to bring from your family?"

"Not really. This is the only thing that we really did. What about you? Do you want to bring any traditions?"

"Jay, you know about my family. I don't want to do anything that reminds me of them."

"It doesn't matter what we do."

"I think it would be nice to sleep in… and not be up at the crack of dawn."

"I don't know if I can do that, but I can stay in bed with you.," Jay answers as they get into his truck.

"That's good enough for me," Hailey tells him as she leans over the consul and pecks his cheek.

* * *

Walking back into their apartment, Jay heads straight to the couch.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Hailey asks sitting next to him.

"This is the first time that the holidays felt like they should in a while."

"I'm sorry. If I could trade my dad for your mom, I would in a heartbeat," Hailey tells him.

"Can we just forget I said anything?"

"No, but we don't have to talk about it right now," Hailey answers. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

" _A Christmas Story_?" Jay asks.

"Sure," Hailey answers, knowing it's his favorite Christmas movie. "Do you want me to make popcorn?"

"No. Just stay?"

"Always," Hailey answers after putting the DVD into Jay's Xbox. Hailey takes the controller and goes back to the couch before hitting play.

When Hailey sits down, Jay pulls her close to him; his head resting on hers, breathing in her familiar shampoo.

Sensing that Jay just wants her close by, she snuggles close into his side.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Hailey knows Jay still has something on his mind when he remains quiet even though his favorite parts.

"You okay?"

"This year's going to be different, right?"

"Yeah. You're not alone anymore," Hailey reminds him referencing to the fact the last couple of years Will spent the days surrounding Christmas with Natalie and her family.

"I know."

"I love you," Hailey pecks his lips.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry this is late, but Finals week. So, I'm kinda on a bit of a Christmas kick right now, so if you want to see more Christmas stories request it. I do plan on posting a story on Christmas day.
> 
> Other stories:
> 
> \+ Man's Best Friend: Hiatus- editing to add to AO3. Chapters 1-20 edited. Hoping to be back on track and updating it again before Christmas.
> 
> \+ Rock Bottom: Hiatus- needs more research and thinking about changing the approach. Also needs a hard edit, don't like how it's turning out.
> 
> +Silence is a Strange Sound; In-progress- working on chapter 5. Can't wait to share more. Updated on the first of the month. Also, go over there and let me know if I should write their whole week or if I should do the first couple of days they skip to when they are back in Chicago. Only asking here because I like to have at least half of the next chapter written when I post a chapter and I won't be updating SiaSS until January 1, 2021.
> 
> \+ A to Z: Completed- being edited for minor things; no major/noticeable changes.
> 
> +Whump prompt by floopdeedoodee (Spelling?): In-progress. On chapter 2 of 5; case-oriented.
> 
> +One-Shot Sunday: If you want to see something, request it.
> 
> \+ Awareness One-Shots: Nothing in December that I know about. If there is something that you want to see, let me know, preferably before the day of the actual awareness date.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1) On my Twitter I have screenshots of detailed information on the characters of PD. I need to add more still, but there is a good bit of information. I'm in the process of organizing my Med and Fire charts to add. Currently doing a re-watch of Fire. Feel free to use that if you are looking for something to make your story canon. Twitter: otter_love_asl Also if you have any good Twitter suggestions in the fandom to follow, let me know. Or if you know other fanfic writer's Twitter.
> 
> 2) I'm going to try to be better about using Twitter, so updates on stories, polls for different stories, that kind of thing.
> 
> 2) If you want to request something you can contact me on FanFiction.Net and Tumblr: Otter-Love-ASL & on AO3 and Twitter: Otter_Love_ASL


End file.
